Marauders: year 7
by PureSirius
Summary: James is in his final year at Hogwarts JL Romance, pranks and the threat of a new Dark Lord PLZ RR! it's a good story I promise!
1. Rude awakenings

A/N: Hey there!! I promise all of you faithful readers to my other HP fic: Where am I? That I haven't abandoned it... I'm just getting started on a new fic cuz my other ones almost finished... I know that Marauder's 5th year isn't up yet... but that's cuz I'm writing the series out of order... I think the next one is going to be their 1st year... I dunno.... Anyhoo... ON TO THE FIC!!!!  
  
p.s  
  
I don't own Harry Potter *tear *  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"I'm not sure this is a good idea Prongs."  
  
"Sh! The only reason you don't want to do this is because she's your girlfriend!"  
  
"Oh please... I've played pranks on her before!! I just don't want my girlfriend to skin me or my best mate alive!"  
  
James Potter and Sirius Black were arguing furiously in the dead of night. And they happened to be carrying James's twin sister, and Sirius's girlfriend since 5th year (A/N: I know that many author's make Sirius to be some sort of player, let's just say he changed after they started going out), Alissa Potter.  
  
Alissa had thick, raven black hair, that went down to about mid-back, that she always wore up. She had an athletic build, was one of the best chasers Hogwarts has ever seen, she was also, one of the more pretty girls in the school.  
  
Her brother, James Potter, was hansom, wore thin, expensive glasses, had messy jet black hair, hazel eyes just like his sis, head boy, and one of the best seekers Hogwarts has ever seen.  
  
Then, of course, there was Sirius Black. He had dark brown locks, and dark chocolate colored eyes most girls loved to get lost in, Alissa was no exception, he had a charming smile, and he was James Potter's best friend. Just about every girl in Hogwarts wanted him.  
  
"Ready?" James whispered, as they entered the large bathroom in the Potter mansion.  
  
Sirius sighed and whispered back, "If she dumps me it's your fault!"  
  
James just grinned. "On the count of three... 1...2...3!"  
  
They both dumped Alissa into a rather large bathtub full of freezing cold water. James burst out laughing. Sirius looked half-way terrified about what Alissa was going to do to him, and laughing as hard as James was.  
  
"AHHH!!! JAMES POTTER I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"  
  
James immediately stopped laughing and sprinted as fast as he could out of the bathroom with Sirius. Alissa was hot on their tales. She chased him down the stairs and into the sitting room.  
  
"WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YOU GRYFFINDOR'S GOING TO NEED A NEW SEEKER!!"  
  
"AHH! Ok! I'm sorry alright?"  
  
Alissa had just grabbed the back of his shirt, when they her an outraged voice yell from the doorway.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THREE THINK YOUR DOING?"  
  
Alissa and James turned around to see and VERY angry Mrs. Potter standing in the doorway.  
  
"James and Sirius thought they'd be smart and dump me in a tub of freezing cold water!"  
  
"What? James what on earth were you thinking?!"  
  
"Er..."  
  
"Never mind... both you and Sirius are grounded for a week."  
  
"A week? But-"  
  
"That's enough! Now all three of you best go back to bed."  
  
"Uh... mum..."  
  
Mrs. Potter turned to look at her daughter.  
  
"Don't worry about it, it was only water, I'll just take a hot shower, and go back to bed." No matter how pissed she got at her brother, she didn't want to be responsible for them being grounded. After all, marauders had to have each other's backs.  
  
Yes, Alissa Potter was a Marauder. Her nickname was Moongaze, and her animugus form was a black wolf.  
  
"I can't just let them off the hook Alissa."  
  
Alissa smirked. "Don't worry mom... I'm not mad, like the saying goes... don't get mad... get even!"  
  
"I'm not sure I like the sound of that."  
  
Alissa smiled. "Oh you know I was just kidding."  
  
Mrs. Potter smiled. "Ok... I'll let them slide just this once." With that she headed out of the sitting room and upstairs. As much as she loved her son and daughter, and Sirius of course, she hated how they acted during the holidays. It was always an all out prank war in the house. The letters from school didn't help things either.  
  
Alissa grinned when her mother left. "Well Prongs, I guess we're tied. 6 to 6."  
  
James grinned nervously. "so your not mad anymore?"  
  
"Oh don't get me wrong Prongsie, I'll get even with the two of you."  
  
James and Sirius exchanged nervous glances.  
  
"Well... I'm going to go take a HOT shower... seeing as I'm freezing thanks to you two..."  
  
"You don't have to take a shower Moongaze... I'm sure Padfoot here would be glad to warm you up...OW!!"  
  
Alissa had punch him HARD on the arm. "I think I'll settle for a shower thanks."  
  
Sirius did a playful pout. "You don't love me any more?"  
  
Alissa smiled. "No... I'm just getting even with you for dumping me in a tub of cold water." She kissed Sirius on the cheek and then walked out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Padfootlet: was that good? Hope so! Plz R/R I want to know if I should continue with the story or just take it off the site. 


	2. Lily flower and grease head

A/N: I re-did the chap... because I thought the last one wasn't all that good...  
  
Disclaimer: I think and hope you have enough common sense to know who owns Harry Potter.... If you don't you need some SERIOUS help...  
  
~*~*~* Chapter 2: Lily flower and grease head *~*~*  
  
James, Alissa and Sirius were sitting at the kitchen table enjoying their breakfast that Rose, the Potters house elf, had made. The teens were home alone since Mr. and Mrs. Potter were at work.  
  
Mr. Potter was an Auror. And Mrs. Potter worked in the Accidental magic reversal department.  
  
"So...what do you guys want to do today? Quidditch?" James asked.  
  
Alissa shook her head. "Nah, I need to get some new dress robes...actually so do you two as well."  
  
Sirius gave her a questioning look. "Why do we need dress robes?"  
  
"They were on the list, but we didn't get any because I was going to go later and buy some."  
  
James looked at her gloomily. "Do we have too? I mean I still have the dress robes we wore to that one dinner party, why can't I go in those? And Sirius can have one of my older ones."  
  
"Actually, mum gave away your dress robes, so unless you would rather go naked you need to come with me to Diagon Alley today."  
  
"I'll go to the ball naked, as long as you go naked with me." Sirius said jokingly to Alissa. Who laughed, along with James.  
  
"Padfoot, no one will EVER want to see you naked...well...maybe Alissa but..OW! Hey!"  
  
Alissa had smacked him in the back of the head HARD.  
  
"Don't even go there Prongs." Alissa laughed.  
  
"Well why wouldn't she want to see me naked? I'm a stud muffin." Sirius said grinning. This comment earned him a smack from Alissa too, though not as hard.  
  
They spent the rest of the morning just lounging around the house, then noon came around.  
  
"You guys ready to go?" Alissa asked.  
  
"Unfortunately." James and Sirius muttered.  
  
Alissa rolled her eyes, and disapparated. James and Sirius followed.  
  
^*^*^  
  
"C'mon Alissa! Just pick one!" Siruis whined. He was left ALONE with Alissa to pick out her dress robe while James was in the bathroom. Sirius had a sneaky suspicion that he was taking forever to avoid what Sirius was going through now.  
  
"Sirius...I can't just pick one! Unlike you and James I actually WANT to look good for the ball, I don't just pick the first thing I see wen I walk in!"  
  
"Wouldn't hurt to not take an hour though." Sirius mumbled under his breath.  
  
Alissa heard him and glared. Then turned back to the rack.  
  
"She's STILL not finished?" James asked after FINAALY coming back form the "bathroom". Sirius shook his head sadly.  
  
"Alissa smiled. "Stop complaining...I found one that I like."  
  
"Great! Now pay for it and let's go get some ice-cream!" Sirius said.  
  
10 minutes later they were headed towards the ice-cream parlor, when James spotted a familiar red head sitting at an outside table at the parlor, with who were probably her parents.  
  
"EVANS!! HEY EVANS!!" James yelled, bounding over to Lily, Sirius and Alissa in tow.  
  
Lily looked up and scowled. "What do you want Potter?"  
  
Lily had vivid red hair that went down just below the shoulders that stood out in a crowd. She had spectacular emerald green eyes that always flashed when she saw James.  
  
"Hey Lils." Alissa said as she and Sirius joined the group.  
  
"Hi Alissa." Lily said, still glaing at James.  
  
"Hello Alissa dear."  
  
"Hello Mrs. Evans."  
  
"Lily, who are your friends?" Mr. Evans asked, eyeing James. He wasn't paying much attention to Sirius seeing as he was holding Alissa's hand, but James seemed to be quite interested in his daughter.  
  
Lily snorted, and turned her gaze away from James. "I would HARDLY call Potter my friend." She muttered, then she sighed, she couldn't be rude in front of her parents, even to POTTER! "This is James Potter, Alissa's twin brother. And that's Sirius Black, Alissa's boyfriend, they're in my year."  
  
"Pleased to meet you both." Mr. Potter said. Extending his hand to both of them to shake.  
  
"You too." They said.  
  
"Well dear... you may stay here with your friends for a while, but your father and I must be going. Be home before dinner ok? Your friends are welcome to join us as well."  
  
Lily looked at Alissa silently begging her to say no. But before Alissa could respond, James said, "Thanks Mrs. Evans! We would love to!" he flashed her his most charming smile.  
  
Mrs. Evans smiled. "Well then I guess I'd better get going then if we are to have guests, oh and Lily dear, Petunia's boyfriend Vernon is going to be coming over for dinner as well... Bye Lily dear!" With that she left a horror struck Lily with the others.  
  
"Well.... Since James just accepted our invite...I guess I'll go tell mum and dad." Alissa said glaring a little at James. WHY he insisted on pestering Lily she had no idea. She knew he was madly in love with her, but driving her up a wall DEFINATLY wasn't a good idea.  
  
"You...you're going to LEAVE me here with your brother and his side-kick?!?" Lily said angrily.  
  
Alissa smiled. "Actually, I'm leaving you with my brother and taking Sirius with me." 'hopefully James won't act like a total prat when their alone, then Lily will get to see that James has been changing over the summer.' Alissa thought.  
  
Lily gaped at her, but Alissa apparated with Sirius before she could get a word out.  
  
"So Lilkins, what do you want to do on this fine day?"  
  
Lily said nothing, and stalked off. James followed her, He opened his mouth to say something, but Lily cut him off.  
  
"Listen Potter, do me favor this year and don't BOTHER ME!"  
  
A hurt look appeared on James face for a split second, but was soon replaced by his usual grin. He was about to reply, when, he was once again interrupted  
  
A white streak had cut across his face, and her felt a warm trickle of blood run down his face. He wiped it away and pulled out his wand. Turning around he saw Snape with his wand pointed at him.  
  
"Snivellus..." James was about to curse him when he heard someone cry,  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!"  
  
Snape's wand flew out of his hand and landed about 10 feet behind him where a figure picked it up.  
  
"You know Snivelly, I don't like it when another person when their back is turned to the attacker. Especially when that person is my brother!"  
  
It was Alissa, and the person who picked up Snape's wand was Sirius.  
  
Snape swiveled around and glared at Alissa. "This is none of your concern Potter!"  
  
"Actually, when you attack a member of my family or ANY of my friends, it is my concern."  
  
The group had attracted a crowd of on lookers. One of the shop keepers came out to see what all the fuss was about.  
  
"What on EARTH is going on here?!" A portly man that ran the Potions shop said.  
  
"Nothing." Alisa growled. "Sirius, give Snivellus his wand back so we can get out of here."  
  
Sirius reluctantly threw Snape his wand back to him.  
  
"There, you've got your wand... now leave!" James growled.  
  
Snape sneered, and stalked off into the crowd of spectators.  
  
"OK PEOPLE! SHOWS OVER! MOVE IT!" Alissa yelled.  
  
At once the crowed began to disperse.  
  
"I could've handled it myself you know." James said.  
  
Alissa shrugged. "So, this way Snivellus got a taste of his own medicine by being attacked unexpectedly from behind."  
  
Lily looked at her watch and sighed. This was going to be a LONG night. "Ok...dinner starts in an hour, I think we should leave so Tuna face can't jump down my throat for being late."  
  
The others nodded. And with that the four of them disapparated.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Padfootlet: Did you like it? Hope so... I didn't like the other chap 2 so I re-did it  
  
Padfoot: REVIEW!  
  
Padfootler: TTFN! Tata for now!  
  
Padfoot: She wants up to 7 or 8 reviews before she updates...so even if you flame her she doesn't care... BYE! 


	3. Dinner at the Evans

A/N: Ok...first I would like to say sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!!!! I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!!!!! I know its been like almost 3 months...but I've been busy with 3 fics me and my friend Catty are writing...and my new fic called Drawn into Darkness...so...yea...I dunno know when my next update is gonna be...probly not for a long time again b/c I need to finish these other fics so I can concentrate on this fic...which might be awile...so sorry...this fic is on hold...  
  
Disclaimer: you know the drill...I don't own blah blah blah blah...  
  
((((())))))))))(((((((())))  
  
Lily, James, Alissa, and Sirius apparated into the kitchen, when they heard a bellow and a shriek.  
  
"Oops." Alissa said, looking at the scene in front of her with an amused expression on her face.  
  
Petunia Evans was the one who shrieked and the bellow came from her 19-year- old boyfriend Vernon Dursley. "H-how did they do that? W-who are they?" Vernon gaoed, backing away from Sirius, who was looking at him with a somewhat bewildered expression on his face.  
  
"Uh..." Lily couldn't think of any excuse, she didn't think Vernon was going to be there that early.  
  
"Freak! Look what you did!" Lily's horse faced sister screeched.  
  
"Y-you mean you know a...about this...abnormal-"  
  
"Who are you calling abnormal you overgrown whale!" James said, glaring at Vernon, pulling out his wand.  
  
"Potter!" Lily yelled, but to late, Vernon had already been turned into something that slightly resembled a walrus, he had the tusks and the flippers, but that was about it.  
  
"POTTER! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!"  
  
James, Sirius, and Alissa were laughing to hard to take any notice of what Lily was saying.  
  
"POTTER!"  
  
James, and Alissa stopped laughing but Sirius was still shaking in silent laughter.  
  
"Change him back you freak!" Petunia screeched at James, who smirked.  
  
"Say please." He said in an overly sweet voice.  
  
The girl scowled, while Vernon was feeling his tusks that had grown out of his face, he looked petrified.  
  
Lily sighed and took out her wand, with a flick, Vernon's tusks and flippers were gone.  
  
"You think we should modify his memory?" Alissa asked, looking a little disappointed that Lily had taken away the tusks and flippers.  
  
James pouted, "Why'd you go and do that Evans? You ruined all my fun."  
  
Lily scowled. "Yes Alissa, I think we should." She pointed her wand at Vernon again. Petunia however ran in front of her over large boyfriend and a poor attempt to shield him from the spell.  
  
The redhead sighed. "Get out of the way Petunia, I'm not going to make him forget everything. Just that he was almost turned into a walrus. Unless you want to explain to him that you're related to a witch-"  
  
"FINE! But don't you DARE make him forget me!"  
  
Alissa smirked. "Now THAT'S an idea." She said evilly under her breath. James and Sirius laughed silently at this.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't worry I won't. I wouldn't want to listen to your whining for the rest of the summer." She raised her wand again, and Petunia hesitantly stepped away from her boyfriend. "_Obliviate_!"  
  
A jet of light hit Vernon, and got a glazed look in his eyes, then looked a6t Petunia. "Oh! Petty dear, what was I saying?"  
  
Mrs. Evans walked into the kitchen from outside. "Oh hello Lily! I see you're home from shopping. Good, good. Well, we're eating outside, you're father's making hamburgers and hotdogs."  
  
Lily nodded and beckoned James, Alissa, and Sirius to follow her, Petunia and Vernon brought up the rear. Alissa sat at the picnic table next to Sirius and Lily made to sit on her other side but James cut in front of her and sat beside his sister. Sighing, she thought about her options.  
  
'Sit next to Potter or my sister and her oaf of a boyfriend...some choices.' Sighing again, she took a seat next to James who grinned at her.  
  
Petunia looked hesitant about sitting at a table with the "freaks", but she sat down any way, across from Lily.  
  
Lily's parents came out carrying plates of food and sat them down in front of the teens, before sitting down and helping themselves.  
  
"Help yourselves" Mrs. Evans said pleasantly.  
  
James and Sirius didn't need telling twice, before they began to fill their plates. Each had two hotdogs, a cheeseburger, corn on the cob and French fries. The muggles stared at Jams and Sirius, amazed that the boys could eat so much.  
  
Lily looked at them with a disgusted look on her face, and Alissa simply shook her head, with a grin at her boyfriends' and her brothers' behavior.  
  
"So, Vernon. How have you been?" Mr. Evans asked politely.  
  
"Vernon just got and internship at Grunnings drill company. Isn't that right dear?"  
  
The oversized teen nodded. "Yes. It's quite interesting."  
  
"Drills? You mean those mad spinning things that make holes? What's so great about that?" Sirius said, looking at Vernon as if he lost his mind.  
  
Vernon looked at Sirius incredulously, and Petunia scowled at him. "At least Vernon has good taste in women."  
  
Alissa rolled her eyes. "Yea...he has a GREAT eye for horses." She retorted. Lily groaned, while James and Sirius burst out laughing. Alissa looked at her brother and smirked. James looked at her and grinned, he knew that look.  
  
"What?" He mouthed.  
  
"Food...fight..." She mouthed back, jabbing her head towards Vernon.  
  
James's grin grew wider as he pulled out his wand, and Alissa did the same.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" The whispered in a unison.  
  
What happened next was...well...not good. An apple pie had floated over Vernon's head before smashing down on it. The ketchup bottle squirted all over his face, then his soda poured all over his head as well.  
  
"AARRGGHH!!!"  
  
"Vernon!"  
  
"Now everyone calm down!" "POTTER!!"  
  
Now, Sirius, Alissa and James were in the kitchen with a pissed Lily. Vernon had run out yelling about lunatics with a teary Petunia running after him. Mr. And Mrs. Evans were cleaning up.  
  
"I can't BELIEVE you would do something like that! MAGIC! In front of my sisters muggle boyfriend!" Lily shrieked at the two.  
  
"I didn't do it!" Sirius protested. "Why are you yelling at me?"  
  
"Stuff it Black!"  
  
"C'mon Lily! The guy's a prat! He deserved what he got!" Alissa reasoned.  
  
The other girl glared at her friend. "I would have thought that even YOU would have been smart enough to not FOR ONCE not cause trouble! What if my neighbors saw something?!"  
  
James sighed. "Ok Evans we're sorry..."  
  
Lily glared at James. "Potter...it's bad enough that I have to deal with your immaturity from September till June...the LEAST you could have done was act you BLOODY AGE!"  
  
The two Potters winced, then Alissa looked at her watch and sighed. "Listen Lily...I'm sorry about Vernon...but we gotta go...I told mum we'd be back at 8:30..."  
  
The redhead sighed. "Fine...I guess I'll see you on the train."  
  
Alissa nodded, when Mr. And Mrs. Evans entered the kitchen. "We have to go...but I'm really sorry about that." She said, but the 2 adults just waved it off.  
  
"Don't worry about it Alissa...no harm done... come back sometime soon though ok?" Mr. Evans said.  
  
The 3 Marauders smiled at him. "You bet we will." Sirius said. "The food was great!"  
  
Mr. Evans laughed. "I'm glad you thought so."  
  
"Well...bye!" Alissa waved to them, and disapparated with Sirius following after her.  
  
"See you Evans." James said giving her a charming smile before disapparating as well.  
  
((())))))((((()))) Plz R&R the more reviews I get the sooner I might update! 


End file.
